


Rule Breaker

by ReaderOfFics817



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderOfFics817/pseuds/ReaderOfFics817
Summary: Absolutely completely random. Typical Chenford/Tucy fun. A shoulder injury and some pain killers lead to testing the waters.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	Rule Breaker

Lucy showed up at the hospital after finishing up the report that resulted in this fiasco. He had sent her a few texts since she dropped him off, but they had stopped about a half hour prior. An unfortunately long foot chase had resulted in him tackling a guy, landing badly on his shoulder and very obviously dislocating it. She had taken the perp back to the station for booking, while forcing a very unhappy Tim into the back of an ambulance. 

He had protested, but ever since they became official partners, the power had become more balanced. They worked well together, everyone recognized that, and after two and a half years riding together, thoroughly enjoyed each others company. More recently however, especially when they interacted outside of work, there had been a shift. Their banter had become playful, conversations bordering on flirty, like they were daring the other to make the first move. Yet, something was stopping them both. 

“How is he?” Lucy found Grace in the hallway outside of the room they had sent her to to find Tim. 

“Oh, he’s quite happy at the moment.” Grace laughed, “Go ahead in, shoulder will need some rest, but otherwise no major damage. If you’re willing to babysit until the drugs wear off, he can go home.” 

“Oook.” Lucy looked confused. This wasn’t a situation she would expect a happy Tim Bradford. Based on what she saw, at minimum this would put him at a desk for at least three weeks and if there was anything that he hated, it was desk work. Walking into the room, she found Tim smiling, talking with one of the nurses. 

When he saw her, his smile grew, eyes twinkling with an obvious drug induced haze. “Booooot!” He still called her that after all this time, now more as a term of endearment. She didn’t mind, he never did it on the job when other officers or citizens were present, it was now a name he strictly used for her. 

“Hi Tim. Sounds like you got the good drugs?” She laughed, realizing what Grace had implied. 

“That he did,” the nurse smirked walking towards the door before whispering to Lucy on her way out, “Watch that one, he’s a charmer, and currently high as a kite.” 

“Oh, this is going to be fun.” Lucy laughed quietly with the nurse before making her way to the chair next to his bed, “How ya feeling?” 

“Better now that you’re here.” He winked. 

“Oh wow, admitting you like my company? You should take this stuff more often.” 

“I’ve always liked your company. That’s not a secret.” He smiled. 

“It’s news to me.” She joked, “I thought I talked too much?” 

“Nope.” He leaned towards her getting quiet like he did in fact have a secret to tell, “I could listen to you talk all day.” 

“Really?” She played along, completely enjoying the state he was in 

“Yep. Or sing. You sing pretty.” He sighed, closing his eyes, leaning back in his bed. 

“When have you heard me sing?” She asked genuinely curious. 

“You sing along to the radio on quiet days. Quiet days are my favorite.” He pulled the blanket up with his good arm, trying to get comfortable. 

“Really? Getting old, Bradford? Because when I started with you you were all about kicking ass. If I remember correctly, you actually got us into a fist fight on purpose once.” She laughed. 

“Hmmm, kicking ass is fun.” He smiled goofily, his eyes closing halfway.

“You’re high.” Lucy laughed. It was a sight to see, Tim Bradford, high as a kite, smiling like he’s got a secret she’s not sure he’ll be able to keep to himself. It was cute actually, which was a term she never would have used to describe him until today. Handsome? Yes. Cute? No. 

“Nooooo. I’m not.” He snorted as he laughed, “Ok, maybe I am. So what? Gonna arrest me Officer Chen?” 

“Maybe, Grace said I have to babysit you until the drugs wear off. You gonna behave?” She flirted playfully. 

“I always behave.” He faked offense, before saying more quietly “Even when I don’t want to.” 

“What do you mean by—?“ Lucy asked, sensing his change in tone before he cut her off. They could read each other, they’ve been able to really since they met. They say it’s just from working together when other people acknowledge it, but if they were being honest, they could read each other way too soon for it to be just that. 

“I’m hungry; can we get tacos on the way to my condo? Pleaaaaase?” He changed the subject, switching back to his bubbly high self. 

“Sure.” Lucy smiled, letting it slide for now, as Grace came into the room with discharge paperwork. 

—

“I am not getting in that car, Boot.” Tim swayed, still a bit loopy but having refused the wheelchair, “I’ve suffered enough bodily harm today.” 

“Then you should have taken the wheelchair. You can barely walk.” Lucy grabbed him, holding him steady against her, him instinctively wrapping his good arm arm around her shoulders to steady himself. 

“Hmm… but this is more fun.” He whispered into her ear, close enough she could feel his breath on her ear. 

“Get in the car,” Lucy laughed, thoroughly enjoying a more openly playful Tim. 

“So bossy.” 

“You’re one to talk, but I must say, it’s kinda fun to boss you around for a change.” Lucy smiled, opening the passenger door gently pushing him inside. 

“Okay, A. I don’t boss you around anymore, not that you ever listened anyway.” He rolled his eyes poking her nose, before leaning towards her, invading her personal space, “and B.… you, Lucy Chen, can boss me around whenever you want.” He winked, backing up to sit in the passenger seat as she had requested. 

She stared at him, biting her lip, not sure if she should indulge his medication induced flirty forwardness. But, it was almost too fun to not indulge, especially when he looked at her like that, eyes twinkling with a boyish grin. She laughed, shaking her head, before smiling back, “Put your seatbelt on.” she closed the door, running around to sit in the drivers seat. 

— 

By the time she picked up the tacos he requested and made it to his condo, he was passed out cold snoring quietly against the window. Unable to reach his good arm and not waning to tap his injured one, Lucy leaned over and spoke his name, waking him quietly from his nap. “Tim… hey, you’re home and I’m not carrying you.” 

“Hmph.” He woke, his eyes opening slowly to look at Lucy, “Oh.” He smiled sweetly. 

“Still hungry?” She smiled, lifting the bag so he could see. 

“When did you get tacos?” He asked, sleep still obvious in his words. 

“While you were snoring away over there.” She laughed, “C’mon, they’re getting cold.” 

— 

They made their way into Tim’s condo, Lucy letting Kujo out back quick as Tim pulled some plates out. As she returned with Kujo, she saw him wince as he sat down at the kitchen island, “Shoulder starting to hurt?” 

“I’ve had worse.” He pulled the other chair out with his good arm, “I’ll take an Advil after we eat. Which — thank you, by the way.” 

“For what?” She sat in the chair he offered. 

“Picking me up, getting food. You didn’t have to do all that.” 

“I wanted to.” She smiled. “Besides can’t have you running around the streets of LA high on whatever pain killer they gave you.” She tried to lessen the weight of the moment. It was rare they got time like this alone, usually they were interrupted by their friends or in the busy loud city environment that is LA. But tonight, alone, under the dim lights of his condo the air felt different — it felt warm, inviting, and somehow still, like it was just them and the rest of the world around them went quiet for the occasion. 

“Sorry about all that.” He cringed, “I’ve never reacted well to that stuff. I think it’s mostly worn off though.” 

“Oh, don’t be.” She laughed before joking, “I learned a lot while you were on truth serum.” 

“Blackmailing a member of law enforcement is a crime, Boot.” He smiled. 

“Nothing I’ll be sharing with the world, Bradford, don’t panic.” She smirked, “Other than telling everyone that you enjoy my company and my bossiness.” 

“I don’t know if enjoy your bossiness is the right word,” He laughed awkwardly, face reddening slightly in embarrassment. It wasn’t so much that he enjoyed her bossiness, it was more that he found it incredibly hot. 

“Not gonna deny the other part though? You do like hanging out with me!” She shouted playfully. 

“I think everyone knows I like your company, Lucy.” Tim smiled at her antics, “It might be Stockholm syndrome though.” 

“Stockholm syndrome or not, I’ll take it.” She laughed, getting up to put the dishes in the sink, “I am curious about one thing though - you said you didn’t want to behave all the time… what did you mean by that?” She asked casually. 

He was quiet for a moment, thinking carefully about how to respond, “I —“ he paused, making eye contact hoping she would understand the hidden meaning behind his words, “— just sometimes wish there were ways to get around some unwritten rules, or ways to know that the consequences of doing so wouldn’t be bad - that’s all.” 

She nodded softly in understanding, hoping she read into his words correctly. She always felt like there was something Tim was holding back from her - like there was more he wanted to say sometimes, or like he was trying to think of a way for days they were hanging out together to last just a little longer. She understood him, because she knew she did the same. She just wasn’t sure how to verbally acknowledge it. 

“Anyway, you wanna watch a movie or something? I’ll order Insomnia Cookies.” He interrupted her thoughts. There he was, trying to make the night last a little longer and knowing she was a sucker for hand delivered warm cookies. 

“Yeah, sure.” She smiled, “You go find one, I’ll clean up and get you some ice for your shoulder.” 

“Shoulder is fine, Boot.” He stood, walking towards the couch to find a movie. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say tough guy.” She opened his freezer looking for some frozen peas. 

— 

A few minutes later, Lucy sat down next to Tim, putting her feet up on his coffee table, pulling a throw blanket over herself as Kujo curled up on her opposite side. Tim sat in the corner lounger, letting his bad arm rest against the arm rest, obviously relaxing slightly as the ice he claimed he didn’t need worked its magic. 

As the movie started, Lucy was ruminating about all the things Tim had said while medicated. He had been flirty before, but never blatant. Today, he was blatant. Not to mention what he had subtly implied earlier when she asked about his desire to break the rules a bit. What the hell, she thought. “Hey, Tim.” She said quietly, the darkness giving her the extra confidence she needed. 

“Yeah?” He directed his attention away from the screen to her. 

“With what you said earlier…. You once told me that some rules are meant to be broken, seems like you need a reminder.” She said quietly. 

“Yeah, but what about the consequences?” He let the conversation continue. This was the closest they had come to talking about where their relationship was going, without really talking about it. 

“I’m under the opinion that if the rule is worth breaking, the consequences probably won’t be anything to worry about. Especially with those pesky unwritten rules.” 

“You think so?” He asked hopefully, now confident they were on the same page, but wanting to be sure. 

She nodded, “Sometimes you just gotta stick your toe in and test the waters.” 

He smiled tentatively, “In that case…” He let his good arm fall on to her shoulders, pulling her close to him, her head falling gently on his chest. 

She could feel his heart beat under her ear, it increasing steadily as he waited for her reaction. As he took a breath in, she felt him hold it, hopeful, but tentative. She adjusted herself slightly, relaxing into his embrace, and letting her head turn back towards the movie. A few seconds later, he finally let out a breath, more audible than she’s sure he intended. She chuckled lightly before speaking, “See? No bad consequences. You should break the rules more often.” 

“Shut up and watch the movie,” He laughed, pulling her closer, “And share some of that blanket would ya?” 

She turned, looking up at him with a playful, satisfied smirk, before pulling half the blanket over him as well, sinking them both even further into the cozy comfort they could now find in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Haven't written in awhile, but for some reason this made its way onto a page.


End file.
